Mi hermosa muñequita
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Edward nunca le hizo caso a la leyenda que le contaba su abuela, para el era solo una leyenda, pero cada noche de luna llena el soñaba con una manos cariñosas que se pasaban por su pelo, unos finos labios le besaban las mejillas y susurraban palabras de agradecimiento. pero que pasa si un día despierta a mitad de ese sueño y se encuentra con una hermosa castaña.


**Mi hermosa muñequita**

Cuando Elizabeth Masen murió, me regalo algo muy peculiar para ser yo un niño de solo 10 años, algo que se le Daria mas bien a mi pequeña hermana Alice no a un niño grande como yo, me regalo una caja musical que dentro contenía la mas preciosa de las muñecas, era una muñequita pequeña, en la pose de un bailarina, su cuerpo era muy lindo y frágil, vestido en mallas blancas, zapatos negros y su tutu era del color de sus zapatos, su cara tan blanca y suave contenía el mas hermoso sonrojo, mientras que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color Chocolate, que se veían angustiados y tristes, mechones de su tomate caían en un suave toque a su pelo que era una suavidad, de un hermoso color castaño. Mi abuela me contó que en las noches de luna llena esta Muñequita llamada Bella tomaba vida, ya que hace 100 años su padre un hombre bueno había convertido su hija en una muñeca para que el hombre que la quería como esposa no le hiciera daño y así conservar a su única hija, Obviamente no le creí a mi Abuela así que tomando la pequeña cajita en forma de piano la lleve hasta el auto y me despedí de ella con un suave beso en su frente. Esa noche al llegar a casa, me puse mi Pijama de Estrellas y observe como Mi Muñequita daba vueltas y vueltas en el pequeño eje del piano, bese su mejilla y me acosté a dormir. Esa noche de luna llena soñé con una suave caricia en mi cabello y un suave beso en mi mejilla mientras que en un susurro una voz armoniosa me decía Gracias.

7 años después.

Me desperté con el alarmante sonido del despertador, Dios otro día más. Vi a mi alrededor encontrándome con mi escritorio color caoba, mi silla negra, mis libros en una estantería junto con mis CDS , mi sillón de cuero negro, la laptop plateada y mi hermosa muñequita en su cajita en forma de piano, el sonreí y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.- _Buenos días mi hermosa Bella._- me pare y me fui al baño, cuando Salí estaba solo en una toalla azul.- _Lo siento preciosa si te incomodare pero no traje mi ropa interior._- así que tomando mis boxers negro, desanude la toalla y le di la espalda a Mi Bella mientras me ponía la ropa interior, unos jeans de mezclilla, una polera negra y mis Converse Azules, cuando Salí de la habitación, extrañe tenerla a mi alredor pero no podía tener este tipo de sentimientos ya que eran enfermos, mi abuela Había muerto hace 7 años y yo la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba su suave olor a vainilla y menta, sus galleta de canela y su sonrisa torcida, cuando baje todos estaban ahí, Alice, Emmet, mi papa y mama, losa salude y comí mis huevos revueltos con pan tostado, cuando termine me lave los dientes y partí al instituto, mi volvo plateado era mi vida, cuando llegue todos se volteaban a mirarme, como siempre no hice caso y seguí mi camino hasta los casilleros, donde encontré a Jasper y Alice mis amigos y novios de mi insoportables hermanos, Alice con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmet, yo era el único soltero del grupo, bueno no es como si fuera feo o no tuviera a ninguna chica detrás de mi, solo que hace unos dos años había estado saliendo con Tanya y las cosas terminaron horribles, ella rompiendo mi corazón y yo llorando en el hombro de Mi Bella, ella era la única que me comprendía y me amaba, entre a Clase de Biología y me encontré a Angela una chica bastante simpática, un poco tímida pero buena onda. Cuando termine llegue a casa y no había nadie, Mama estaba trabajando en un casa de los Sanders, papa estaba en el hospital y Alice y Emmet estaban con sus respectivas pareja, abrí el diario que estaba encima de la mesa y vi que hoy caería luna llena, volvería a tener el mismo sueño que siempre, aunque las palabras siempre cambiaban, _en ves de un gracias, ahora era un eres especial en mi vida, te quiero o simplemente un beso en la frente._ Me sentía querido y era dichoso de tener aunque se aun sueño tan hermoso como ese, subí las escaleras y me encontré a mi Bella en su lugar inicial, la salude y empecé a hablarle de mi día a día, ella sabia toda mi vida pero yo no de la suya, era mi Mejor amiga y La amaba Tanto, fui a la sala de música llevándome a Bella conmigo, y empecé a tocar su nana, se la había compuesto cuando tenia 11 años, La música inundo la sala mientra yo seguí acariciando las teclas del piano, cuando termine, me pare del banquillo, me fui a bañar, tome algo de comer y me recosté en mi cama. No se como fue que me dormí pero desperté al sentir unas suaves manos en mi cabello, mientras besaban suavemente mis labios y al oído me decían _te amo_. Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con unos preciosos ojos color chocolate ya vistos alguna ves en los de Mi Bella, ella me sonrío con sus hermoso labios en forma de corazón, y sus ojos brillaron mas si era posible, su pequeña nariz llena de pequitas, su cabello caí al lado de mi cara y era de un lindo color castaño, se veía muy suave y quería pasar mis manos por el para comprobar si era tan suave al tacto como se veía, ella se parecía mucho a Mi muñequita, pero esta era en tamaño real, esperen donde esta mi bella mire a mi lado y estaba la cajita en forma de piano donde ella debería estar pero no había nada.

_Se lo que estas pensando Edward como me escapes, pues veras todo eso de la leyenda es cierto_.- me contesto ella en una voz suave y armoniosa

_Espera ¿Qué?_- le conteste yo nervioso

_Si Edward yo soy tu hermosa Muñequita, Tu Bella, tal como tu eres Mi Edward, se que crees que es una locura pero no lo es, yo estoy aquí y te amo_.- al verla me di cuenta de que tenia las mejillas coloradas, yo no sabia que decir, dentro de mi habían tanto sentimiento, Amor, Cariño, felicidad, Paz. etc., un torbellino de emociones, lo único que pude hacer fue acercarla a mi pecho y decirle al oído.- _No sabes cuanto te he esperado.-_ ella dejo salir un suspiro y me beso en los labios, sus labios dios eran un exquisito manjar de los dioses, su cuerpo y sus labios se acomodaban en los míos a la perfección tal como dos piezas del mismo Puzzle y se que ella pertenecía a mi conmigo.- _Gracias por amarme tanto Mi Bella, yo también te amo y prometo no defraudarte nunca_.- diciendo estas palabras la acerque mas a mi si era posible y le di un suave beso en la boca mientras caía en un sueño profundo, suspirando al saber que ella estaría conmigo cuando amaneciera, tal vez no en su cuerpo de humana, solo en ese pequeño cuerpo de Muñequita, pero a mi me basta y sobraba con tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

Espero que les guste, este pequeño One- Shoot merece un Review ¿Quizás?, por fa no sean malitas y demen unos cuantos para subirme el animo, y por fa lean El guardespalda. Gracias las quiero y si me lean se los agradezco de corazón y síganme leyendo que las locuras que se me ocurren nunca se van a acabar.


End file.
